


Permanent Fixture

by CapsfavGirl



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Following Peter's love life through the years until he finds himself where he was meant to be





	Permanent Fixture

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I couldn't get out of my head. I am currently stuck with my main fic on here so I'm shipping all the ships.

Peter sat amidst the crowd of other students in that assembly. Just as enamored with the speech being given as his classmates. It felt as if the words were spoken to him directly, exactly what he needed to hear. As Johnny Storm smiled brilliantly at the crowd his eyes traveling over them, for the briefest of moments their eyes met and Peter felt that little spark. Heated cheeks and then he was being pushed along while students surged forth to shake hands with the Human Torch.

Positive he had imagined that spark between them he pushed it down. He almost had himself convinced until that warm hand had taken his. Those much too blue eyes zeroed in on his, smiling brighter than the sun, "Did you enjoy my speech," his voice a purr.

Swallowing audibly, "It was great. Just what I needed to hear actually," as heat traveled up his body from where they were still touching. The clamor around them faded to background noise when Johnny asked him if he wanted to get pizza later.

 

Swinging through the city headed for his date he spotted a familiar figure crouched on a rooftop. Out of place so far from his usual domain, he swung in that direction thinking to himself, "I've still got time,"

"Hey DD," his chipper voice cut across the autumn night air.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Spidey," he stood as the young man approached.

"Oh yeah," scratching the back of his head, "Ock threw me quite the beating," gripping his bicep awkwardly.

"I heard," it came out a venomous growl.

Surprised by the threatening tone, he added quickly, "Torch came along and lent a hand so it was okay," he shifted his feet.

Only nodding before adding, "I'm glad you're back," before launching himself from the rooftop, vaulting back in the direction of the Kitchen.

The comment gave Peter pause. It felt as though he had known of Spider-man's brief intention to quit. Another thought struck him. Daredevil had left Hell's Kitchen, had sought him out for the sole purpose of checking up on him. That thought made him smile, "I knew we were friends," he rushed off as not to be late for his date.

Johnny was waiting at Ray's Pizza. Peter had chosen because it was simply the best pizza in all of New York. From the large window, he could see the Human Torch taking pictures and signing autographs while dazzling everyone with his smile. He entered to have the full force of that beautiful smile aimed at him.

"Hey you're early," the happily pleased tone warmed him.

Unable to fight the blush, "So are you," he gave his shy smile.

After saying goodbye to the throng of fans, Johnny apologized to Peter. Giving their order they took a seat at a small booth. The blonde opted to take the seat beside Peter, "I'm glad you said yes to me," the tone husky and full of confidence.

"Honestly, I was kinda surprised you asked," he admitted tearing small pieces from the corner of his napkin.

The air became warmer between them, "I'll admit you're not my usual type but there's really just something about you," he set his arm over the back of the booth.

Blushing furiously the teen was about to ask what it was exactly when a fan interrupted them.

"Oh, my gawd! You're the Human Torch," she gushed, "I saw you save Spider-man's butt a few nights ago," 

The wall-crawler only deflated as the other hero bragged, "Yeah, he was totally toast without me," he continued on in his boisterous manner asking if Peter had seen it.

"Um yea I saw it," he grumbled before heading to the restroom. Leaving his date with a sad shake of his head he swung along the city, "God what a jerk," he grumbled. He swung through the city unaware of where he was heading until he was perched on the crumbling cathedral.

"Are you alright," the voice demanded aggressively  
.  
Embarrassed he looked at the Devil of Hell's Kitchen momentarily speechless.

When the teen failed to answer the vigilante stiffened, completely in tuned to body beside him, "Spider-man? Are you hurt,"

Snapping out of it, "Fine, I'm fine just a crappy date, ya know," he rolled his mask up to offer what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, "I keep forgetting you're a... that you're still in high school," he amended quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a dumb kid," he hissed with ire.

Tilting his head back in a frustrated manner, "That's not what I meant," he snapped back, "It's just easy for me to sometimes forget you are a teenager. Between how you speak and all the responsibility you shoulder,"

"Oh," a pleased little smile spread as he looked over the older man. Taking in the sharp angle of his jaw, his eyes roamed over the muscle encased in red leather. Since their first meeting, he had always harbored a small crush on the man. Daredevil was a man however and had no interest in the teenager or anyone else as far as Peter had been able to tell. The growly protectiveness was that of a friend looking out for a younger friend.

"So why was this a crappy date," he tried to be supportive of the younger hero. They had grown companionable in the six months since they had first met. He knew the young hero had no one to go to for advice especially when it came to donning the mask. Upon hearing Otto Octavius had nearly killed Spider-man his protectiveness only grew.

"Some annoyingly arrogant jerk. That's all," he huffed suddenly realizing he may have given away too much information to the Catholic vigilante.

An indiscernible guttural noise issued from the older man, "You're young. There will be other dates and I'm sure you're apt to run into more than one jerk," he stood at the roof's ledge, "See you around," he smirked over his shoulder, "Kid," the final teasing jab as he leaped from the edge.

 

Daredevil's prediction had been correct but eventually, Peter found himself smitten with Betty. She was capable and determined and despite his shyness, they hit it off amazingly well. The conversations held were easy and expectations were minimal at first but Spider-man had obligations beyond those of Peter Parker. As he should have anticipated this would spell trouble down the road.

They were eating dinner quietly at a quaint little restaurant. While by no means extravagant it was still nicer than any other place he had taken her. He turned his fork absently in his pasta looking at her, "Betty I really am sorry about being so late," he atoned. This time he could tell things were different between them.

Wiping her mouth delicately, "It's fine Peter," she insisted, not looking at him.

"Let me make it up to you," he tried again.

Anger flashed in her eyes, "Like this dinner was supposed to make up for the last time. Like that date had been to make up for the one before it," she shot back.

Hanging his head he only looked sadly at the table, "You're right, Betty you don't deserve this," he admitted.

Eyes searched his, "I just don't get why you do this. Am I not a priority," she implored him for a reason.

He couldn't tell her the truth so he said nothing. She sat expectantly brows raised. Resigning herself with a drawn out sigh, she put down her napkin looking at him for a moment, "If I walk away now, Peter, you know what that means,"

He only nodded looking down as his spaghetti.

Throwing her hands up, "Goodbye Peter, I really hope you grow up," she left the table.

Sullenly he paid for dinner, pulled on his suit and went swinging through the air. It had been the right thing to do. He knew in his heart that he had been constantly hurting her and it wasn't fair to continue to do so. That did little to quell the misery burning in his chest. The city needed Spider-man, it did not care in the least about what Peter needed.

He shouldn't have been surprised to find himself outside Matt's apartment. Matt, he thought with a happy little hum. They had shared identities not that long ago after nearly three years of working together. Peter had been very badly injured and Daredevil had brought him here to patch him up and keep him safe.

Panicking upon discovering his mask had been removed, stitches running along his scalp. It was only after the older man had assured him he could not see his face Peter stopped hyperventilating to give him a confused glance.

"To be fair I have recognized you out of costume before," the attorney confessed. With a steadying breath, he pulled away his own cowl revealing firey hair and opalescent eyes, "I'm Matt. Matthew Murdock," 

The revelation had taken Peter's breath away as the man was unfairly more handsome than he had ever imagined. His crush blossomed into something much stronger at the act of trust coupled with the sight of the man before him. Still, there was nothing to be done about it as Matt was not in the least interested in the "Kid". 

So he found himself once again in the safe harbor that was Daredevil's domain. Matt was his constant, always there when he needed him. Nearing the window he heard the low moan. Eyes widening in surprise as he saw the expanse of pale flesh illuminated by the glowing red neon sign. Scars adorned the marble back as muscles shifted powerfully with each slow thrust. He could see a woman moving beneath him here obsidian hair faintly catching the red. A dull flame of envy sparked in his chest as that little flicker of desire in him was seemingly snuffed out.

Exhaling sadly he cast his webbing out vaulting himself into the night air. Betty had left him, Matt wasn't there to console him leaving him feeling somewhat at a loss. On top of all of that, the crush he had been denying he had was still present and nothing would ever come of it, "Parker Luck," he grumbled bitterly.

A voice rang out cheerfully from overhead, "Hey Web Head,"

He looked up to be greeted by Johnny smiling at him from a few feet up, "Hey Matchstick," he tried to sound cheerful.

"What's the matter someone rescue a cat from a tree before you could get to it," he teased flying along side the hero.

They stopped on top of Peter's favorite gargoyle where he plopped down looking down below the Chrysler building, "Got dumped today," he said sullenly, "Well my alter ego did anyway,"

"Ah man, that really sucks. I'm sorry to hear that Webby," he offered sincerely arm thrown over his shoulders.

The animosity between them had burned away long ago and now they were best friends even with the fact that Peter still kept his identity secret. Johnny never pressed understanding his concern for the safety of his family. The Human Torch understood only too well the lengths one would be willing to go to protect one's family.

Peter leaned into the hug, grateful that the blonde turned up his body heat to stave off the biting cold wind without him even having to ask.

"At least as the Human Torch, dates get why I'm late or don't show up since it's usually on th news," he turned his blues eyes to the white ones looking admiringly at his friend, "Seriously Spidey, I don't know how you do it,"

A devilish curl of his lip as he added in a low voice heat traveling through the powerful body beside him, "Maybe you need another hero. You know someone who gets it," his brows wagged suggestively. He wasn't shy about his attraction to the Spider but then he had never known how to be subtle.

Laughing softly, "Thanks Torchy but I don't think I could use you as a rebound guy," 

The heated air dissipated, "Right cause you're too golden to do casual. Well if you ever change your mind you know I'm game," he nudged his friend playfully, "In that case let's go find some bad guys to bust," he hauled the wall crawler to his feet before throwing him out into the night air without warning.

Shooting his webbing to catch himself he laughed, "Jerk,"

On his way home there was a figure perched, "Oh hey DD," he greeted uncomfortably.

Listening to the heartbeat, to the blood pulsing through the body he asked, "Is everything okay," he had heard Peter outside his window earlier in the night. Although he had been otherwise occupied the sadness was hard to miss. 

Awkwardly, "Yea just you know stuff. I'm kinda beat and don't really feel like going into it right now," he played with his web shooter not looking at the man.

"Anything I can do to help," he tried painfully aware of the strain in the air between them.

Shaking his head before he realized he couldn't be seen, "No and like I said I'm pretty tired so see you around," with that he left the older man standing on the fire escape.

 

 

Mary Jane happened like a bolt of lighting and he fell hard for her, harder than anything ever before. When they kissed electricity burned through him each time leaving him thrilled and breathless. Every moment they shared left him voracious for more his heart singing in his chest. 

Johnny was the one who first encouraged him to reveal his identity to her. Still, he found himself seeking the counsel of a friend he had seen less and less of outside of the occasional team up.

Hell's Kitchen was darker than most of the surrounding area, more brooding. The shadows did little to hinder him from finding his way to its guardian. There had been this unspoken distance between them since that night making Peter suspect he had been heard watching. Unable to face that accusation as well as a few other things he had stayed away.

"Spider-man," he greeted levelly. Something had changed between them almost a year ago and Matt had no idea what it was. What he did know was that the younger man had wanted distance from him. As sad as it made him he had given it.

"Hey Magoo," he tried to be as playful as possible.

The faintest twitch of the corner of his mouth was the only reaction, "What do you need," he was blunt.

Guilt caused heat to rise in his cheeks, right to the point then, "I met a girl a while ago. She's amazing and I know beyond a doubt I love her," he began.

"Yes if keeping her is that important to you, you should tell her," Matt never let him finish.

Peter laughed aloud, "Of course you knew what I was going to ask,"

Daredevil straightened himself, "Does this mean you and I are on speaking terms again or was this just you seeking counsel," the growl hid the uncertainty.

Scratching the back of his head, "Sorry about that really I am. I wasn't in my right headspace," he mumbled.

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you so happy," he offered a small genuine smile before taking off.

 

He had great years with her, the best. He was finally able to convince himself that the Parker Luck was out. Everything was perfect and happened so smoothly first, they were moved in together and then the next thing he knew they were married. 

When she died it shattered him. In one moment his entire world stopped the grief too much for him to bear. Friends tried in vain to console him, Johnny told him it wasn't his fault. There was no one else to blame and he knew it. 

Laying in their bed now much too big, their whole apartment much too big he read the text, "Pete, don't shut everyone out - Matchstick," he only lay there crying. 

The window slid open quietly and the devil padded to the bed. The air filled with the salty scent of tears. Making his way to the younger man he scooped him into his arms holding him tightly, "I'm so sorry Peter," he cradled the hero closely.

"Its all my fault," he wept into the broad chest, "I was...we were so happy," he sobbed brokenly.

"That's because what you had was real. It was beautiful and the truest form of love so few ever get to experience,"

"I ruin everything I touch," he cried clinging to the man painfully tight. Matt was an anchor in his despair and he wanted to feel secure if only for a while.

"She understood the risk to being a hero's wife. She was a remarkably brave woman," he smoothed a rough hand over the soft hair.

 

 

 

Time slowly healed Peter as best it could. Time and his friends always ready to balm his ache. When he finally seemed ready, Johnny asked once again, "Seeing as you bailed on me the first time, think you might like to retry that pizza date,"

Sitting on their usual perch on the Statue Of Liberty he agreed with a faint blush coloring his cheeks, "Ray's,"

It was the subdued manner in which he had asked while his warm fingers played over Spider-man's open palm. For the first time since they had been friends the blonde had seemed almost nervous. This was no causal date and he smiled at the thought that when Johnny had finally decided on a serious relationship it was with him.

The first kiss they shared was heated, burning through Peter, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Although the passion between them was undeniable they had tried taking things slow. The first time Johnny pressed into him he cried aloud at the sensation. The heat seemed to ignite deep within him threatening to consume them both. He should have known it burned too fiercly too quickly to ever last.

Johnny lost his family and his way and one little spider was not enough to fill that void. Frequently he found himself in the willing arms of multiple partners. Eventually, he had flown from his friend and lover into arms of Medusa.

Peter had cried. The Human Torch was not the only one to suffer the loss of the Richard's family. They had been his family too but he was also dealt the loss of his partner who he had not been enough for. Even though he had waited hoping all Johnny needed was time belatedly he realized his boyfriend was not coming back.

He found himself swinging through the biting cold night, wind whipping his face. When he landed on the roof gripping his bicep in a biting grip. He found the man he sought walking up to him pressing his forehead to the hard chest.

Daredevil took him in his arms. He had not seen this complete lack of confidence in the younger hero since he had been a kid in high school. That seemed so long ago now to the older man, "Who hurt you, Peter," he asked quietly taking the face in hand.

"It wasn't his fault," Spider-man insisted in a small broken voice.

A familiar growl rumbled from the chest, "I'm sorry Peter," the covered eyes seemed to look into the wide white lenses.

"Everyone leaves me," tears spilled, "I'm not good enough, not strong enough to hold onto the people I love," he choked back the sob.

Fluidly he pulled his cowl back while unmasking the brunette. Milky eyes touched the hazels. Matt pressed their foreheads together both hands holding his face firmly in place, "Not me Peter. I will always be here for you," he promised thumbs swiping away tears.

It happened slowly. There were no sparks when their eyes met. There was no lightning strike. There was only the steadiness that was Matt Murdock like the slow beat of a drum. First, it was just quiet night's in each other's company as Peter's heart slowly began to mend. Quiet conversations about nothing, about everything shared between them. The crush he had believed long since dead grew once more tended carefully as time passed.

The kiss came not as a surprise but more like watching a sunrise you knew it was inevitable. It was slow and certain, steady as the beat of their hearts. The press of their lips natural, when his tongue slid gently over Peter's in a request the younger man's lips parted easily. Tasting the older man, feeling his stubble scrape roughly sent tingles buzzing throughout his body like some pleasant form of his Spider-sense, except instead of something being wrong this was wonderfully right.

Matt carried him to the bedroom, it wasn't a question either of them had to ask. This was simply the natural course of action as though everything in their lives had been leading to this moment. There were more kisses shared, unhurried and loving, Matt, Peter had decided was his favorite taste in the world.

A small gasp escaped him as the slick calloused finger pressed into him. Peter's finger's traced the scars across the man's shoulders. He knew he would memorize each one littered over the sculpted body above him, "Matt," he moaned quietly.

Dry lips pressed over his heart, making a trail up his body until they met with his, "You're beautiful, Peter, so very beautiful," he whispered as he pressed into him slowly.

"Oh God," he panted as the carved hips rocked into him. It was gentle, slow as though the redhead was completely focused on his body, worshipping it with reverence.

Gripping tightly to the back feeling the muscles flex and relax, "Please Matty, don't stop," tears trembled in the wake of the love washing over him.

Behind the clouded lenses the eyes that would have been blue met his, seeing him, seeing every fear and doubt, "Never Pete, I promise,"

They kissed Matt, swallowing his gasps and moans as he kept his pace relentlessly hitting his prostate while Peter's hard member slipped between their defined stomachs. Soon the pleasure became too much. Arching up Peter lifted Matt for a moment as he spilled between them, his release milked completely from him, the redhead followed soon after with a low groan, filling him.

Face tucked into the corded neck, Peter clung to him as he bit back tears once more. The doubts and worries swirling in his mind too great to ignore.

Sensing it as he had always been attuned to the man, he promised once more, "I love you Peter and I will never stop. I'll always be here for you," he leaned down for a kiss. Thumb brushing lovingly over his cheek he was able to feel the smile lighting across the face.

"You always were," he kissed the man knowing in his heart he was being held by the last person he would ever kiss and he would always be there for him. As steady as the muscle thundering under his hand.


End file.
